Ikuto VS Tadase- Sucked into the Warriors World
by Snowstreem
Summary: This is a horrible summary so if you want just read. Ikuto and Tadase discovered a portal. They had no idea what was in store for them when they jumped through with no way to get back out. So they're reborn as Nightkit and Tadasekit. Nightkit, now Midnight, Tadasepaw, and Amuletpaw all keep a mental diary. What will happen to this love triangle? - TADAMU -
1. Tadasepaw's Journal 1

**AN: Before you decide to kill me because you've seen these characters on Wattpad, this book is based off of Ravenstream's Nightmare from Wattpad. If you haven't, ignore this. Kay?**

Amuletpaw. She's so beautiful. She's the only cat that I know who has that tint of pink in her white fur. She smells like strawberries, and her fur is so fluffy. I can't believe that I didn't see these wonderful traits of her when she confessed to me when we were first apprentices. And to think I rejected her for Betty, that light yellow dog! I never had a crush until now. And I have to admit, it's painful, but at the same time, it feels nice to fall in love.

Aaah, what am I saying? I'm confessing my feelings to her in my mental journal. We've been apprentices for only two moons. So, now I'm wondering, who in StarClan would keep a mental journal? Apparently, me. Does Amuletpaw do it too?

Oh, now I'm thinking. Why is my name Tadasepaw? What is a Tadase? What in the world was Silverflower thinking when she named me Tadasekit? WHO names their son that? Ugh. I cannot change it now, though. At least I have a unique name. No one in the history of CloudClan has ever had that name. Then again, most cats have unique names. Only, I have a unique prefix. What's next? Hinamorikit?

Here I am, slowly losing my sanity, drop by drop. What's wrong with me? I've fallen so deep into the pit called love. Amuletpaw is wondering whether to choose me or Midnight. Ahhh, I hate that pervert.

At least Cloudpatch, my father, is normal. Silverflower is weird. Midnight, my stepbrother, is a pervert and is trying to steal Amuletpaw. Like, no. Amuletpaw is mine, Midnight. I won't let you take her away from me. I promise, I will make Amuletpaw fall for me. Actually, hasn't she already fallen for me? Good thing we're the only apprentices, or else everyone would be fighting for my attention. Somehow, Blossomheart is also all over me. I mean, she's Clan deputy, for StarClan's sake, and she's fallen in love with me, an apprentice? Weirdo.

Blossomheart even has a Tadasepaw Fanclub. Nobody knows what in StarClan a 'Fanclub' is, but she made it. At least Streamstar is normal, along with Cloudpatch and his brother, Whitefang. Cloverclaw, Finchcloud, and Flowerfern are in the club. What? Flowerfern is Amuletpaw's mother. Glad to know I'm not the only one with weird parents.

Actually, my real mother, Stardust, ran away. Stardust was Clan deputy when Daisystar died. She ran away after making Streamsky deputy, now Streamstar. Everyone thinks that Stardust is dead. But I think she's alive. The little I know of my mother provides a nice insight on her skills.

She's smart, obviously. She left a scent trail to an old badger set, and rubbed the badger dirt everywhere, then cut herself and added blood to the scene, dug a hole, buried some rook bones after rubbing them in badger scent, and then rubbing it on her scent marker. Everyone thought she was dead. That was before I was born.

After that, I was taken in by Stardust's mate's new mate, Silverflower. Silverflower had Nightkit, but Nightkit disappeared one day, and no one knows where he went. He came back, claiming his name was no longer Nightpaw, as it was supposed to be when he returned, but instead Midnight. Apparently, he was taken in by a Twoleg called Tadase, and was a kittypet for a while before running away again. He found me, with Stardust's scent trail fading away from me, and took me back to CloudClan.

I know that Stardust is my mother. I remember her scent clearly. I remember her licking my head tenderly. I also remember her tears as she left me at the border of CloudClan. She obviously left me there for a reason... But why?

So the Clan thinks that this is the reason that Tadasepaw is my name. But for some reason, at the same time that I know that this is a true story, I feel that there is something more to this. Do Midnight and Amuletpaw feel the same way? After all, nobody knows what in StarClan an amulet is.

On with my relationship problems... How am I going to get Amuletpaw to notice me? She still thinks that I like someone other than her. StarClan, help me. I'm a nervous wreck. I can't do anything right with Amuletpaw always on my mind. I remember this saying, yet I don't at the same time. Something like, I don't like you, I love you? If I had to choose between my life and your life, I'd choose mine because you are my life? Yes. This is something like the saying I know somehow. And I think that it pretty much describes my situation.

I guess this is the end of tonight's journal. I can feel myself growing more drowsy each passing heartbeat. Tomorrow will include lots of hard training. So I better get some rest.


	2. Amuletpaw's Diary 2

**AN: Guys, this chapter was painful for me to write**.

Aaaaaah. I'm so weird. And clumsy. Today I crashed into Tadasepaw during training. Somehow, he ended up on top of me. And no, he wasn't standing above me, he was laying on me. And I think this only made my pinkish fur turn even pinker. And I'm not sure if I was imagining it or not, but Tadasepaw's amazingly beautiful golden fur turned redder, too. And today I also found out exactly how soft and silky Tadasepaw's belly fur was.

Oh my StarClan, I'm such a pervert. Why would I want to feel his belly fur again? WELL I DON'T KNOW, BECAUSE IT'S SO FREAKING SOFT! Why can't I get over this crush that I have on him? I already know that he likes someone else!

Oh StarClan, I'm really freaking out now. He just rolled over and went on top of me! I don't think that he's noticed, though, I can hear soft, quiet snores coming from him. Good thing we're the only apprentices though, otherwise in the morning every cat would be laughing at us. Well, that creep Midnight might come in here. He's been doing that every night now.

Hm. I wonder why, though. I mean, Midnight's pretty hot, not that I'll admit that, though. Ugh, but I hate him so much. But have I developed some feelings for him? Oh my StarClan, I haven't, right? He teases me a lot, which probably means that he likes me too. But I should stay loyal to Tadasepaw, right..?

Oh, StarClan, I forgot that Tadasepaw is still on top of me. Hmm, I've been saying "Oh, StarClan" a lot in this, huh? THAT'S BECAUSE I'M FREAKING OUT AND I CAN'T STOP MYSELF! Did Tadasepaw roll over on top of me on purpose, or by accident? Is he faking the snores? If he did it on purpose, why would he do it? Doesn't he like someone else?

Okay, Amuletpaw. Calm down. There, that's better. Why did Tadasepaw roll over? Is he dreaming of when he was on top of me like he is now? Hah, I highly doubt it. See, now I'm mocking myself for even thinking that I even have a sliver of a chance with him. I should think positively! Come on, Amuletpaw! Don't let these bad thoughts cloud your radiance!

Yes, that's right, Amuletpaw! Don't let Tadasepaw get rid of your radiance! Let it shine through the dark wisps of cloud, lighting up the night and chasing away the darkness! After all, if Tadasepaw and whoever he likes become mates, maybe you have a chance with Midnight!

Oh, what am I saying? I'm horrible at cheering myself up. I can never have a chance with either Tadasepaw or Midnight. Ever. Both don't deserve a clumsy she-cat like me...

Ah, I can feel myself drifting off... Maybe, just maybe, I can have a wonderful dream before I wake... Aaah, Tadasepaw's belly is so soft, just like a blanket...


End file.
